Trois côtes cassées
by Nyssia
Summary: Il vacilla et cracha du sang. Il fallait qu'il trouve Rose. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, une danse effrénée pour ralentir la fatalité...


**Note d'auteur : **Hello les gens :D Vous allez bien ?

Alors cet OS... Bah, là, pas d'embrouilles. Au début, j'avoue que je voulais mais... En fait, normalement, cet OS était censé être l'histoire de Drago et d'Hermione. Un truc bien tragigue, un amour très très léger et... à sens unique :D C'était Rose qui devait " raconter " l'aventure de sa mère et de Malefoy. Mais, je me suis emballée et bla bla bla. Ce qui est fait que cet OS n'est que sur Rose et Scorpius.

Bon, y'a des choses dont je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais je voulais vraiment le poster ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ne me touche pas, Sang-de-Bourbe.

La fille leva un sourcil, étonnée. Ses lèvres se pincèrent un instant et, dans un brusque élan de pitié, elle sourit. Pauvre gosse, avait-elle envie de lui dire.

- Il faut bien que je te touche, Malefoy, si tu veux que je soigne ta blessure.

- Arrête de faire cette tête-là, alors.

Rose éclata de rire. C'était un rire doux, perlé, moqueur. Il eut un rictus de colère. Elle se permettait de se moquer de lui, maintenant. Ses poings se serrèrent. N'importe quoi. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller la chercher. Autant directement aller voir Pompom'.

- Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, comme la plupart des filles de l'école. Bon, tu me laisses t'appliquer l'onguent ou pas ?

Il grogna un vague oui. Elle s'empressa d'appliquer la lotion. Ses doigts fins caressaient avec douceur la meurtrissure, déclanchant des frissons chez le garçon. Il avait toujours été chatouilleux. Soudain, comme si elle avait remarqué son trouble, elle appuya très fort dessus. Il lâcha un cri de douleur.

- Aïe ! Mais t'es carrément folle ! Pas besoin de me jalouser parce que j'ai le sang pur, hein.

Elle grimaça. Sa patience avait des limites. Elle pouvait supporter, en moyenne, cinq remarques par jour sur son impureté, son physique ou sa mentalité. Elle l'avait déjà croisé aujourd'hui. Scorpius lui avait lancé quatre insultes. Avec les deux de plus, même si la dernière était sous-entendue, il dépassait les limites.

- Ta gueule, Malefoy.

Satisfait de l'avoir fait réagir si vulgairement, il lui fit un clin d'œil pour la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, c'est-à-dire la violence. Elle ne dit rien et continua à s'occuper de lui.

* * *

Elle ne rompit le silence que vingt minutes plus tard.

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

Sa colère avait fait place à la lassitude. Elle s'était adressée à lui tranquillement. Leurs disputes étaient tellement habituelles. Il savait comment elle allait réagir et c'en était de même pour Rose.

- Parce que mon père l'a appris. Mais, il m'a dit de faire gaffe devant les gens comme toi. J'ai pas pu résister à te détester.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rose Weasley, que je peux rabaisser à mon aise sans qu'elle proteste parce qu'elle craque pour moi, au fond.

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent. Pourtant, elle ne répliqua pas. Elle se contenta de ranger l'onguent, de laver ses longues mains grâce à sa baguette et de soupirer.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Malefoy.

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu de me soigner quand je me fais tabasser, alors ?

Elle claqua la langue, agacée.

- Tu te fais tabasser pour des raisons totalement stupides. En plus, je veux devenir médicomage, alors, je peux m'entraîner sur toi. Et si je me trompe, qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne peux pas me dénoncer.

Mécanique. Neutre. Totalement franche.

Scorpius ricana, ses cheveux d'or retombant avec désinvolture sur son front.

- Quel magnifique choix de carrière. On aurait pensé qu'après avoir été répartie à _Poufsouffle,_ tu prendrai un métier plus chevaleresque pour faire oublier cette erreur de parcours.

Elle rit. Elle riait souvent avec lui. Il ne racontait pas des choses spécialement drôles, mais son cynisme, ses sarcasmes, l'amusaient.

- Que veux-tu faire, toi ?

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Des plaques rouges apparurent sur ses joues pâles.

Elle comprit tout de suite. Prévisible. Cliché au possible. Décevant.

- Non… Pas ça… Tu es tombé bien bas, Malefoy. Ton père est au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Il n'a pas dû être content.

Scorpius se crispa. Qu'elle se taise, la petite peste. Ah, elle se délectait de le voir gêné. Il était surpris qu'elle ait compris aussi vite. Mais, ce n'était pas la fille de Granger pour rien.

- On aurait pensé qu'après avoir été réparti à _Gryffondor _( comme lui, elle insista bien sur le mot ), tu prendrai un métier plus obscur et machiavélique pour faire oublier cette erreur de parcours.

Contrairement à elle, il ne rit pas. Il plissa ses yeux gris et eut une moue exaspérée.

- Tais-toi.

* * *

Ils restèrent dans la salle de classe vide, sans rien dire. Elle rangeait tous ces instruments de guérison dans sa sacoche prévue pour cela tandis que lui inspectait son corps. Il venait juste de rencontrer le groupe de Goyle Junior. Les répliques avaient fusé ( il s'était d'ailleurs trouvé particulièrement bon à ce jeu-là ) mais, rustres qu'ils étaient, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps.

A six contre un, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir indemne. En fait, s'il voulait vraiment être objectif, même à un contre un, il se serait fait massacré.

Mais, il était assez content de ses ripostes. Surtout du coup de poing dans le nez de Vaisey.

Il tâta son dos, observa son abdomen, ses bras, ses jambes.

Après l'affront, il était allé, comme d'habitude, à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Il avait demandé, sèchement, que « la Weasley qui adore recoudre des gens ramène son petit cul d'impure illico pour moi ». Elle était venue. Ils étaient allés dans leur endroit, une ancienne salle de classe que Rose avait transformée en infirmerie.

Soulagé, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait rien. A part l'énorme bleu qui s'étendait sur tout son ventre. Heureusement, Rose avait sorti un de ses trucs miracles qu'elle préparait elle-même, l'en avait badigeonné et la douleur s'était envolée.

Ils étaient ridicules. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques et presque toutes les semaines, ils se retrouvaient ici.

* * *

_Il la trouvait banale, agaçante et ridicule._

_Elle le trouvait con, beau-gosse-bad-boy-au-bon-fond ( elle détestait ça ) et pitoyable._

* * *

- C'est bon, tu peux partir. Tu es guéri.

Il acquiesça. Et, il lâcha, à contrecoeur et forcé :

- Merci.

Ce simple mot semblait lui arrachait la gorge.

- Pauvre chou obligé de remercier quelqu'un. Tu devrais t'y habituer. Avec ton futur métier, tu vas en remercier, des médicomages, ironisa-t-elle.

- Poufsouffle te rend aigre, chère Rose.

- Auror te rendra mort, cher Scorpius.

Il blêmit.

- Tu ne le dis à personne, compris, Impure ? cracha-t-il.

Il se rhabilla en vitesse, ramassa ses affaires et partit. Il fit brusquement claquer la porte.

Rose, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

Il était vraiment drôle.

* * *

Ils se croisèrent, quelques jours plus tard.

Elle était avec ses amis, lui avec les siens.

Ils s'ignorèrent. Pas d'insultes, de regards complices, de sourires.

Elle le remarqua à peine. Il portait son uniforme, chose assez rare pour le noter, et une fille était pendue à son bras.

Il la dévisagea une fraction seconde. Elle tenait la main de son petit ami, ses cheveux aux boucles acajou rebondissaient joyeusement sur ses épaules, ses prunelles foncées papillonnaient de bonheur.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Rose avait les yeux ensommeillés, les cheveux ébouriffés et portait une chemise de nuit très courte avec un leggings. C'était intéressant car, sur une jambe, le leggings était remonté jusqu'au genou alors que sur l'autre, il tombait sagement sur sa délicate cheville.

Il nota ces détails stupides dans le vain espoir d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulut parler mais n'arriva qu'à cracher du sang. Il vacilla. Il avait du mal à inspirer, tout son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait juste eu l'intelligence de venir. De réveiller le portrait. Et de le supplier de réveiller la Weasley.

Il avait bien fait.

- Merde, murmura-t-elle.

Rose s'agita aussitôt. Elle demanda au tableau de rester ouvert, au garçon de ne pas bouger. La jeune fille se précipita dans son dortoir, attrapa sa sacoche et descendit aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle ne se préoccupa pas du bruit qu'elle faisait ; tout le monde dormait à poings fermés de toute façon.

Haletante, son cœur battant la chamade, elle fit signe à Scorpius de rentrer. Elle le vit chanceler, tenter de se rattraper au mur avant de s'écrouler au sol. Elle hoqueta d'horreur et courut vers lui. Quelle idiote ! Il n'allait pas bien, et elle, occupée à placer tout son attirail sur la table basse près de la cheminée, elle le laissait se débrouiller seul ! Elle se mordilla furieusement la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Elle le prit par les poignets et le tira violemment. Rose n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'utiliser sa baguette, de voir si en le tirant, elle n'allait pas aggraver son état. Non, elle pensait juste qu'il fallait qu'il soit allongé pour le soigner, qu'il allait tâcher le magnifique tapis et qu'il ne cadrait pas du tout avec la décoration. Elle était trop choquée pour être cohérente et rationnelle.

La pièce, chaleureuse et spacieuse, était illuminée par un feu de cheminée. De multiples fauteuils jaunes étaient placés un peu partout et un grand canapé avait été mis devant la cheminée. Elle l'emmena là-bas, agitée et anxieuse. Il s'étala dessus, grimaçant.

Elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue des dégâts. Elle ne savait pas quels sorts ils lui avaient lancé. Elle ne savait rien. D'habitude, elle pouvait agir rapidement car il lui parlait. Il disait où on l'avait frappé, les sortilèges qu'il avait reçus.

Rose sortit une multitude de flacons, des plantes, des tubes remplis de pâte de couleurs différentes, quelques livres. Elle avait sa baguette en main.

Tout était prêt mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. Et qu'elle pleurait.

* * *

- Je vais te sauver.

Sa voix se fait déterminée. Elle veut être médicomage, sauver des vies ? Qu'elle le prouve. Qu'elle le fasse.

Ses mains s'agitent dans une danse furieuse. Une danse contre la mort. Scorpius a exactement vingt-deux problèmes. Coupures, brûlures, fractures, côtes cassées, commotion cérébrale.

Elle ne tremble plus. Elle ne pleure plus. Seul compte le blessé, Scorpius Malefoy, dix-sept ans, Gryffondor, futur Auror. Le laisser crever ici à cause des préjugés, de son incompétence, de l'arrogance du garçon ( « _Moi, aller à l'infirmerie ? Voir Pompom', lui demander de me soigner ? Je te savais stupide, Weasley, mais pas à ce point. Elle me demandera pourquoi je suis autant amoché. Je passerai pour une balance, un stupide fils à papa incapable de régler ses problèmes. Tu me soignes et tu la fermes._ » ), de sa fierté de Sang-Pur… ? Jamais.

Par quoi commencer ? Elle hésite entre les côtes et la commotion. Si une côte perfore un poumon, ou un vaisseau sanguin de voisinage cela peut provoquer… Elle chasse ses idées de sa tête. Ne pas réfléchir inutilement. Il faut faire vite.

La commotion cérébrale a l'air légère. Il ne s'est pas évanoui, il n'a pas de fractures. Bien sûr, il faudra qu'elle surveille cela de près, il peut y avoir des risques d'hématomes extra-dural, d'hématomes sous-dural, d'œdème cérébral. Les mots scientifiques, sensés, la rassurent. Elle s'y connaît.

Les côtes, donc.

Grâce à un sort, elle déchire la chemise de Scorpius. Elle en profite pour faire de même avec tous ses habits. Il ne lui reste que son caleçon.

Il est éveillé. Il respire très faiblement ; chaque mouvement respiratoire est une douleur horrible. Elle prit pour qu'il n'éternue pas. Ce serait une souffrance atroce en plus.

Rose prend une potion. Elle entrouvre la bouche pâle du jeune homme, fait glisser le liquide ambrée dans sa gorge. Il va plonger dans une inconscience neutre. Il ne sera pas endormi. Juste soulagé de tout mal.

Elle s'affaire autour de lui. Elle lance deux sorts : un pour détecter le nombre de côtes cassées ( trois ) et l'autre pour les réparer. Deux sorts complexes qui l'épuisent. Deux sorts qui prennent un peu de son énergie pour le soigner.

Les sorts de guérison, en plus d'être compliqués, puisent dans la vitalité de celui qui les lancent. Le corps n'a parfois pas assez de ressources pour réparer.

Rose sait que le sort n'est que provisoire. Il faut une potion puissante pour faire repousser l'os, le ressouder et éviter les multiples infections. Mais là, c'est une course contre le temps. Elle ne compte pas soigner Scorpius et le laisser repartir, comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à la prochaine fois, jusqu'à la prochaine blessure fatale.

Elle va l'emmener ensuite chez le directeur, chez l'infirmière, à St Mangouste, n'importe où. Là où il sera aidé, là où ses agresseurs seront punis.

Elle ne s'attarde pas sur cela.

D'abord, le sauver.

La pression redescend un peu quand elle l'entend mieux respirer. Ce n'est qu'une victoire passagère. La commotion peut s'avérer plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît, il peut y avoir des complications internes.

Un élastique, qui ne quitte jamais son poignet droit, sert à attacher ses cheveux à la va-vite.

Rose va mener la plus longue et lourde bataille de sa vie.

* * *

Pas d'hémorragie interne. Commotion cérébrale légère, une fiole de potion écarlate stoppe les dégâts s'il y en a. Il faudra prendre contact un professionnel, pour voir ce qu'il est du cerveau.

Bras fracturé, clavicule gauche fracturée, rotules gauche et droite fracturées, cheville droite fracturée, nez cassé, trois dents cassées. Hématomes sur divers endroits du corps. Anciens ou pas.

Cinq coupures superficielles dû à un couteau. Égratignures nombreuses. En marchant, il a dû s'appuyer sur les pierres rêches des murs du château.

Quatre brûlures superficielles du second degré. Cigarettes, briquet, allumettes ?

* * *

Elle soupire de soulagement.

C'est fini.

Elle a utilisé toutes ses potions, elle n'a plus aucune force, ses cheveux sont collés sur son front par la transpiration. Elle ne peut plus garder les yeux ouverts. Mais, il ne faut pas qu'elle dorme.

Si elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle sait que ce n'est pas suffisant. Il peut arriver n'importe quoi. Elle n'a ni les compétences, ni les instruments pour guérir en profondeur. Il faut aller trouver Pompfresh. C'est la seule solution.

Comme dans toutes les Salles Communes, il y a un tableau dont le double est à l'infirmerie.

Faiblement, elle murmure le nom du personnage, _Jane Parks_. Faiblement, elle lui demande d'aller chercher de l'aide. Faiblement, en le voyant partir alarmé, elle s'écroule près de Scorpius.

Faiblement, elle se félicite.

* * *

- Messieurs Goyle, Parkinson, Bletchley, Vaisey, Summers et Bell, je vous souhaite un bon voyage de retour. Vous ne passerez pas vos ASPICs ici. Cela sera mentionné dans votre dossier. Vous vous êtes faits renvoyés de Poudlard pour « acharnement sur un élève, coups et blessures graves sur lui ». Le professeur Vatn a voulu rajouter tentative de meurtre mais nous avons refusé. A la place, vous serez placés dans un établissement spécialisé. Des questions ?

Les cinq garçons et la seule fille se taisaient. Certains avaient les yeux rougis, d'autres arboraient un air déçu (« On aurait dû le tuer, ce traître, ce fils de… » ) ou un rictus vainqueur.

Une lueur de dégoût voltigea dans les prunelles graves du directeur Neville Londubat. Il était tout simplement écoeuré. Il avait envie de leur coller des gifles, de les secouer. Des futurs tueurs en puissance.

Ils avaient longuement tabassé l'héritier des Malefoy pendant ces sept longues années. Londubat ne comprenait toujours pas l'incroyable courage de Scorpius. Ni son incroyable stupidité.

Il avait servi ses bourreaux.

En ne disant rien, en se faisant soigner par Rose Weasley, il s'était assuré que personne ne découvre l'acharnement et la violence qu'il subissait.

Parce que son père avait dénoncé leurs parents à eux.

Parce que c'était un Malefoy qui avait atterri à Gryffondor.

Parce qu'il était fier, arrogant et téméraire. Il les provoquait, les cherchait, les insultait. Au lieu de se taire ou de se faire frapper très occasionnellement, il l'ouvrait, il paradait, il ripostait. Il cognait, lui aussi.

Si au début ce n'était qu'une vague vengeance en honneur à leur famille, ses six tourmenteurs en eurent vite marre du blond et de ses manies agaçantes. Cela devint une affaire personnelle. Puis, un moyen de se défouler sur une « victime » ( si on pouvait appeler Scorpius victime ). Enfin, un plaisir sadique.

Londubat passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il leur fit signe de sortir de son bureau. Quand cela fut fait, il se laissa tomber sur son bureau.

- Petits cons.

* * *

- Scorpius ?

Une voix douce. Elle lui rappelait une fille. Une fille aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux qui papillonnaient…

Quel était son nom ?

Cette voix. Douce. Mais, parfois, elle était très froide, très coupante envers lui.

« Auror te rendra mort. »

C'était cette voix qui avait prononcé cela. « Auror te rendra mort. » Une très jolie phrase. Il aimait bien. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne savait plus s'il voulait devenir Auror, d'ailleurs.

Il venait de connaître la vraie douleur, la vraie souffrance. Mais, aussi, la vraie détermination, la vraie amitié.

- Scorpius ? Tu… Tu dors ?

Non, il ne dormait pas. On l'avait mis dans différents états de sommeil pour qu'il ne souffre pas et que pour ses blessures guérissent. On s'était vraiment bien occupé de lui.

On l'avait fait arrêter de dormir artificiellement depuis trois jours. Mais, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, maintenant. Des images le hantaient.

* * *

Il faut que j'aille voir Tina. J'ai un rencard avec elle. Cette fille, c'est pire qu'une beauté. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi bête.

Donner des rendez-vous à deux heures du mat'. Quelle idée.

J'ai l'impression qu'on me suit. Depuis que j'ai quitté mon dortoir, ma salle commune, ma tour… Si je ne suis pas devenu paranoïaque, je sais qui c'est et pourquoi ils sont là.

Je frissonne mais je n'ai pas peur. Je sors ma baguette et continue à marcher. Ils vont bientôt me tomber dessus.

Tout à coup, au détour d'un couloir, une silhouette surgit. Je sursaute avant de me reprendre.

Bel effet de style. Ils se sont améliorés, dis donc. Si je ne tenais pas aussi fort ma baguette, j'applaudirai, vraiment.

Je me retourne vivement. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cinq personnes sont là.

Cinq garçons et une fille.

Dans la pénombre, je discerne les traits gras de Goyle, le regard étrangement violet et meurtrier de Bletchley, l'assurance tranquille qui émane de Vaisey, le sourire éclatant de Parkinson, la musculature de Bell et les longs cheveux roux de Summers.

Cette fille est d'ailleurs canon, en y pensant. Elle est un peu trop atteinte pour une avoir une relation par contre. Elle me fait un peu penser à Bellatrix. Très mauvais pour moi, quoi.

- Scorpius Malefoy. On a décidé de te donner une petite leçon, annonce Goyle, le chef de la bande.

- Encore une ? Si tu adores tant donner des leçons, improvise-toi prof' et laisse-moi tranquille, Goyle, dis-je.

Je sais, la réplique est minable. Sauf que je suis impatient, que Tina va partir et que ça commence déjà à me saouler. Ils manquent _tellement _d'originalité.

- Ferme-là, le traître. Tu ne mérites pas de nous adresser la parole, s'exclame Vaisey.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? On lui raconte notre vie et bla bla bla, ou on passe directement au vif du sujet ?

Summers qui parle. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir envie de finir ça vite. Trois coups, des injures et ils repartiront.

- On passe sur les insultes, où vous faîtes tous vos gros matcho, compris ? Malefoy, tu sais pourquoi on est là. Ne nous éternisons pas, si tu veux bien.

Incroyable. Son aplomb m'étonnera toujours. Elle prononce ces mots comme si… Comme s'ils n'allaient pas me tabasser. J'y croirai presque.

Bell s'approche de moi. Il parcourt mon corps d'un œil acéré et donne un violent coup de poing dans mes côtes.

Je crie.

J'entends quelque chose craquer dans mon corps. C'est une sensation horrible. Je peine soudain à respirer. Je tombe par terre et me roule automatiquement en boule. Pathétique, je sais.

Tant pis.

Vaisey se met à rire.

A son tour de jouer. Il donne de violents coups de pied dans mon ventre. Bientôt, il est suivi par les autres. Quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, saute sur mon genou. Une onde de souffrance parcourt mon corps et explose dans ma tête.

Summers sort ses cigarettes. Elle en allume une. La fume consciencieusement pendant que les autres, tous persécuteurs, tortionnaires, cruels et pervers qu'ils sont, me frappent. Me cognent. M'éclatent la gueule. Cassent mes os. Crachent sur moi.

Je ne crie plus. Je ne parle plus. Les larmes montent aux yeux. Je les retiens du mieux que je peux. En plus de détester pleurer, je sais que ça ne fera que raviver leur haine.

Summers a fini sa cigarette. Elle se penche au-dessus de moi, me jette sa fumée en plein visage. Et, sans une once de remords, écrase le bout incandescent sur ma main.

Un nouveau signal.

Que le massacre commence.

* * *

Je tente de me relever. Je titube. Mes pas sont incertains. Je ne peux pas poser ma cheville au sol. Je ne peux pas marcher. Mes genoux me font tellement mal…

Putain, les connards.

Ils auraient pu n'en casser qu'un.

J'ai horriblement mal. Ma tête va exploser. Je peux m'évanouir à tout moment. Et surtout, je sens que c'est plus grave que d'habitude. Ouais, super idée Scorpius, quand cette pétasse se servait de toi comme cendrier et que t'as commencé à rire.

_C'était nerveux._

J'ai faim. Soif. Ma gorge me brûle, j'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Je peine à respirer. L'air ne rentre plus dans mes poumons ou avec difficulté.

Pour le Noël de mes douze ans, je voulais une cape d'invisibilité. Père a refusé. Quel bouffon.

Faut que je voie Rose.

Je me traîne lamentablement vers sa putain de Salle Commune. Très éloignée. Pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie, et de toute façon, c'est encore plus loin.

Je me casse la figure tellement de fois que je rampe. Mais, ça fait trop mal aussi, ça appuie sur mes côtes.

Je suis en mille morceaux.

Par un incroyable effort, m'appuyant sur les murs, en lançant des sorts, en _survivant_, j'arrive enfin chez les Poufsouffle.

Je réveille le portait, le supplie d'aller chercher Rose. Le portait me regarde et sans un mot, va chercher Rose.

Gentil portait.

Elle arrive, après.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Rose a les yeux ensommeillés, les cheveux ébouriffés et porte une chemise de nuit très courte avec un leggings. C'est intéressant car, sur une jambe, le leggings est remonté jusqu'au genou alors que sur l'autre chambre, il tombe sagement sur sa délicate cheville.

Je crache du sang. Pas capable de parler.

Elle murmure un « Merde ! » horrifié, puis s'éclipse. Oh, non, Weasley, m'abandonne pas… Ne m'oblige pas à t'implorer… Ni à me mettre à genoux.

Elle revient, essoufflée. Elle installe son matériel et me fait signe de venir. Je lui obéis.

J'oublie que je suis presque incapable de marcher.

Je m'abats violemment au sol. Rose court. Je sombre dans un vague brouillard.

Je me réveille quelques minutes plus tard. Elle agite sa baguette. Ses joues sont maculées de larmes, elle tremble. Ses yeux sont hagards, sa bouche saigne.

Elle est belle.

J'ai mal.

* * *

- Scorpius ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, et un instant, aveuglé, il les referma.

- T'es enfin réveillé. Mon pauvre, j'ai dû patienter une semaine avant de pouvoir te rendre visite, et toi, tu dors. Je pensais que t'aurais fait quelques efforts.

Weasley. Rose Weasley. Une vraie saleté. Sa sauveuse.

- Putain, Weasley, je suis à l'article de la mort et tu te fous de moi, dit-il, faussement vexé.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu me fais bien rire.

- J'avais remarqué. Incapable de te retenir, hein ?

- Au fait, juste pour te prévenir, t'as vraiment l'air con avec tes paupières fermées.

Ils étaient dans une atmosphère légère, agréable. Comme avant. Ils s'échangeaient des répliques. Ils se comprenaient.

- Tu es à Ste Mangouste. Vivant.

- Quel sens de l'observation, Weasley, ironisa-t-il.

Elle balaya sa remarque d'un signe de tête.

- Grâce à moi.

- Je suis stupéfait devant tant de perspicacité.

Une nouvelle fois, elle l'ignora.

- Alors…

- Alors quoi ?

Rose roula des yeux.

- J'attends des remerciements.

- Oh, t'es encore sur cette histoire ? Tu me déçois, Weasley.

Elle rit encore. Il avait vraiment un caractère de merde. Elle se reprit. Elle les voulait vraiment, ces remerciements. Plus que tout au monde, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Un « Merci ».

- Scorpius. Pendant six heures, j'ai utilisé ma magie sur toi. Pendant six longues heures, j'ai bataillé pour te faire vivre. Je te demande un seul truc.

Il grimaça. On lui avait raconté. Elle s'était acharnée à le sauver. Puis, elle était tombée, morte de fatigue. Elle était allée chercher de l'aide. Elle lui avait parlé, lui avait évité des lésions au cerveau, et des tas de choses qui n'auraient pas pu être réparables sans une intervention rapide.

Scorpius lui en était incroyablement reconnaissant.

Les morts sortirent donc tout naturellement de sa bouche. Il en fut le premier surpris.

- Merci, Rose.

Elle lui prit la main.

- De rien, Malefoy. De rien.

* * *

Elle vint le voir tous les jours. Elle lui apportait ses devoirs, l'aidait. Leur relation n'avait pas bougé, il y avait toujours ce mépris, cette arrogance, cette fierté qui les enveloppaient. Mais, ils étaient liés. Complices.

L'incident se produisit lors de sa sixième visite. Rose lui expliquait les propriétés d'une plante magique.

* * *

- Tu vois, il faut utiliser de l'engrais spécial. De la bouse de dragon et des feuilles de chou.

- Des feuilles de chou ?

Il ricana. Il remit ses oreillers à la bonne place, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher Rose. Elle était assise avec lui dans son lit. Scorpius trouvait cette situation… Étrange.

- La botanique est ridicule, Weasley.

- Oh, ferme-là.

- Allez, pose donc ce bouquin.

Elle lui obéit, sagement. Elle aussi devait en avoir marre.

- Je peux m'appuyer sur toi, Malefoy ? J'ai mal au dos.

Le garçon soupira.

- Au cas ou tu ne saurais pas, je suis blessé et j'ai frôlé la mort.

- Tu es guéri, maintenant. On te garde ici juste pour le choc psychologique ou je sais pas quoi et les complications dues à… Summers.

- Elle s'est bien acharnée, la garce, grogna-t-il.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se mit contre son flanc ; il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

Elle ne ressentait rien. Pas d'attirance, de désir, juste un étrange apaisement. Et c'était exactement pareil pour lui.

Ils ne surent pas pourquoi mais, ils tournèrent au même instant leur visage.

Ils s'observèrent une poignée de secondes, une poignée d'éternité, yeux dans les yeux. Bleu contre marron.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Scorpius.

Ce fut comme une passion, une frénésie, qui les prit soudain.

* * *

Ce n'était pas doux, tendre. Ce n'était pas amoureux. Ce n'était pas de l'attraction physique.

C'était un moyen d'évacuer cette haine, cette colère. Cette nuit affreuse. Ces combats.

Il s'agrippa à elle, attrapa ses hanches. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Ils se mordaient, se griffaient, s'embrassaient. Ils se sentaient vivants.

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rose se rassit à côté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Scorpius la garda près de lui.

Leur cœur battait à l'unisson.

- Malefoy.

- Je sais, Weasley, je sais.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Pas besoin d'explications.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Ces baisers furieux n'avaient rien provoqué en elle. Une agréable sensation, un moment exutoire.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Une fille obsédait ses pensées, et ce n'était pas la Poufsouffle. Une agréable sensation, un moment exutoire.

C'était tout.

Fugace, libérateur. Ce dont ils avaient besoin.

* * *

- Amis ?

- Amis.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment.

- Weasley ?

- Quoi ?

- Trouve-toi un autre endroit où poser ton cul. Malgré que je n'ai plus mal, tu pèses ton poids…

- S'il te plaît, Malefoy, profitons d'aujourd'hui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ne prononce plus un mot.

- Sinon ?

- Tu te prends mon poing dans ta sale face snobinarde de Sang-Pur.

- Oh, j'ai trop peur.

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction :D

Une romance, c'était trop facile. On ne peut pas mettre deux personnes comme ceux-là ( enfin, tels que je me les imagine ) amoureux en un si bref OS. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

:D Bisous !


End file.
